DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The 10th International Conference of the International Society for Research on Human Milk and Lactation will take place September 15-19, 2000, in Tucson, Arizona. The overall goal of the meeting is to facilitate exchange and collaboration between laboratory scientists concerned with the mechanisms of action of components of milk and epidemiologic researchers to develop strategies for using human milk to prevent disease in infants. Specific aims of the meeting are to: 1) provide a format by which laboratory and population level researchers can exchange new findings about the effects of human milk on maternal and child health; 2) stimulate critical evaluation and refinement of methods used; 3) foster future collaboration of researchers; 4) integrate data from epidemiologic, animal and laboratory-based studies to evaluate proposed infant feeding interventions; and 5) identify gaps in current knowledge that should be addressed by future research, and possible mechanisms by which such research could be funded.